


April Fools!

by lgbtqhowell



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqhowell/pseuds/lgbtqhowell
Summary: Dan and Phil fake a relationship for a prank, but is it really a prank?





	April Fools!

It was the end of March, and Phil was looking forward to tomorrow.  
April Fools Day.  
He always did the best pranks, most of the time on Dan, and this year was going to be no different.  
Well, a little different.  
You see, Dan and Phil had a YouTube convention that just so happened to start on the 1st of April, and Phil had a plan. The prank wasn't going to be on Dan, though. It was going to be on everyone else at the convention.  
As Phil thought through his plan, Dan sat down next to him on the couch. Phil didn't even notice him, and Dan just let him think, turning on the telly. After about five minutes, Phil broke out of his thoughts and turned to his friend. "Dan?" Phil asked. "Yeah?"  
"So you know how the convention starts on April Fools, right?"  
"Yeah, and I know you're gonna prank me at least once."  
"No! Hear me out, okay?"  
Dan turned to Phil, giving him his full attention. "Alright."  
Phil smiled a bit before saying, "What if we faked a relationship?"  
Dan tensed a little bit. He had had a crush on Phil ever since 2009, but he had never really had the chance to act on it.  
"But why would we do that?" Dan said a little too quickly, but Phil didn't notice. "To prank everyone else, of course!"  
Dan's thoughts went wild. First off, Dan liked Phil as more than a friend, and he didn't think he could fake a relationship and then just go back to being friends. Secondly, he knew nobody was allowed to vlog during the convention, only before and after, but what if somebody saw them and took pictures? What would the internet think if that somebody posted them? He shivered just at the thought of their phandom finding out.  
Lastly, what about their close friends? For example, Louise and Peej were going to be there, what would they think?  
Dan was about to say no when Phil started doing puppy eyes. "Pwease, it's just for three days! I'll do anything you ask after, just pleeease?" Phil said with those adorable puppy eyes and a little pout, and Dan couldn't possibly resist. "Fine." He replied, dragging out the i, and Phil's face changed from a pout to excitement. "Thank you!" Phil said, and Dan smiled. Phil's face when he said yes was the cutest thing Dan had ever seen, and he was glad he had said yes.

Dan had just gotten done packing (after lots of pestering from Phil) and was now laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling at 1:00 AM. He sighed as he thought about tomorrow. _"What did I get myself in to?"_ he thought to himself as he finally started to drift in to sleep.

* * *

Dan woke up to the sound of a MUSE song playing and looked at the time. 6:00 AM. He sighed and turned off his alarm and got up. He went to make sure all the plugs were unplugged as Phil got ready. He then went to get ready himself, Dan brushing his teeth as Phil straightened his hair. Then the boys were ready to go to the airport.  
They had about an hour and a half until their flight when they got in their taxi, and they were glad. Everything went smoothly and the boys were forever grateful.  
They got to the airport with an hour to lose, so they went to get some food at the food court. Soon, their flight was being called and the boys were on their way to Orlando. 

The flight was 9 hours long, and they left at 8, but when they got in to the Orlando time zone they could see their phone's time go back 5 hours.  
As Dan was about to fall asleep, his mind was racing. They were actually about to fake a relationship for three days, and then go back to just being friends. He sighed inwardly.  
By the time they landed, it was 12 PM for Orlando, which would be 5 PM for London, and they prepared for jet lag. Phil poked Dan on the nose to wake him up, and told him that they had landed. He noticed that he had fallen asleep on Phil's shoulder, and blushed a little. "Sorry about that, subconsciousness..." Dan said, and Phil laughed. "It's fine. It was quite nice, really." and Dan's face reddened a little more.  
They got off the plane and got their stuff. They called a taxi and then the boys were on their way to their hotel.  
Once they got there, the two walked up to their room and walked inside, and the two marveled at it.  
They had their own little kitchen, a nice lounging area with a couch, the bed in the bedroom was nice,-  
Wait.  
Bed.  
As in a singular bed.  
As in there was only one bedroom with only one bed in it.  
Dan and Phil looked at each other with wide eyes. "I mean, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before..." Phil started, and Dan made his way to check if the small couch they had, which was far too small for the boy to sleep in by itself, was a couch bed.  
It wasn't.  
Dan sighed and thought. He concluded that a bed with his crush for eight years in it was better than no bed at all.  
"Yeah, you're right. Guess we'll just have to share." Dan said, and Phil giggled. "It's not like we have to cuddle or anything. Unless you want to." Phil shot a wink his way, and Dan pretended to be disgusted. "Why would I ever want to cuddle with you?" Dan joked, and Phil played hurt.  
Little did Phil know, however, that was exactly what Dan wanted.

The convention started at 2 PM, so the boys had an hour and a half to just chill in the room. Dan spent it scrolling on Tumblr with his new-found wifi, and Phil went on Twitter.  
After thirty minutes of just lounging, Dan spoke up.  
"So how are we going to do this, exactly?"  
"I don't really know, just hold hands and and act cute. You know, calling each other pet names and stuff."  
Dan thought, and then spoke again. "What if some people don't believe us?"  
"Dan, we're just friends and people think we're gay for each other. It can't be that hard." Phil replied, and Dan shook his head. "No, what if people don't believe that we're _not_ together?" Phil thought for a moment. "We could always fake a breakup, but it'd have to be one where people don't wonder why we're still friends."  
Dan nodded, and got to thinking again.  
"....What if someone asks us to kiss?"  
"Then we do it. We've known each other for eight years, it can't be _that_ bad." Phil replied, and Dan tensed up. He of course wanted to kiss Phil, but he kept thinking of their fans and close friends, and he kept getting worried.

Soon, it was about 1:45 PM, and the boys got a taxi to the convention. They were there less than ten minutes before it started, so there were a lot of people already there. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and squeezed it, and kept a hold of it as the two walked in to the building.  
They were greeted by Louise and Pj almost immediately, and the two noticed their hands. "So, what's up with the hand holding?" Pj said with a smirk. Phil smirked back and said, "Dan and I are together!"  
And then the chaos of Phil's prank had officially begun.  
Both Pj and Louise looked at the boys in shock, and then Louise spoke up. "Like, together? In a relationship? Dating?" She asked all at once, and Dan decided that Phil wasn't going to do all the talking.  
"Yep! We hid it for all these years, but now we've finally decided to be open about it!" Dan said enthusiastically, and Phil grinned. Pj looked smug. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Pj said, and he looked triumphant. Phil just rolled his eyes and replied with, "Yeah, we figured you knew it after all of the comments about us being together, and in 2013 when Chris made the 2022 joke." Pj laughed and walked away, seeming to be in a much better mood than he was before.  
Louise hadn't said anything the entire time, just watching the three converse. "So, congrats you two!" She said, pinching their chins. "Thanks!" Dan said, and Louise walked away, smiling.  
Once they were free, Dan sighed. "What have we gotten ourselves in to?"  
"The greatest goddamned prank of 2017, that's what!" Phil replied, and Dan laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Their day was alright, meeting lots of YouTubers, big and small. Only some of them noticed (or spoke up about) them holding hands, mostly the smaller ones. One small YouTuber they greeted just so happened to be in the Phandom, but she put that aside and keep her cool as the men walked up to her. She noticed their hands were linked immediately, and in her head she was screaming, but she managed to keep herself together.  
"Hi!" Phil said as they walked up to her. "Hello!" she replied, and Dan smiled. "I'm Dan, and this is Phil," He gestured to Phil, "What's your name?"  
"I'm Marissa, nice to meet you!" Marissa said, and shook both of their hands.  
"So are you two together or something?" She asked, gesturing toward their laced fingers.  
"Oh, yeah!" Phil said smiling, and Marissa's heart leaped to her throat. "Could you prove it then? Like, kiss or something?" She said, and it took everything she had not to yell. "Uh, sure!" Dan said, but he looked unsure.  
Phil squeezed Dan's hand, and Dan nodded. They had agreed not to use tongue if this happened, just a quick 3 second kiss to prove that they were "together."  
Phil moved first, and Dan looked in wonder in to Phil's eyes as their lips met, and Phil's were so soft and-  
Flash.  
The two broke apart as a flash of light hit their eyes, and they turned to Marissa's direction to see her running away, her phone in hand. Dan immediately started to run after her, and when he finally caught up with her, so did Phil. "Delete it!" Phil demanded, and he watched as Marissa deleted the photo, looking guilty.  
As soon as the boys left her side, however, she snickered and went to her recently deleted album to recover the photo.  
Dan and Phil were busted now.

Dan looked at Phil as they walked away, hand in hand again, with worry in his eyes. Phil looked back and smiled, squeezing Dan's hand. "She deleted the photo. Everything will be alright, love." Phil said, and Dan smiled, thankful.  
He let his mind loose, and he began to think about what Phil had just said. He then began to focus on the last word. He figured it was part of the act, but then he realized that they were walking alone with no one in earshot. He blushed, and Phil noticed, smiling a little to himself. Dan looked cute when he was blushing.

The rest of the night went well, with nobody else asking them to kiss or taking pictures of them. The convention was going to end at 8:00 PM, and it was already almost 7:00. The time had flown by fast for everyone, and when it turned 7 everyone heard music and turned toward the noise. "May I have your attention please!" said a DJ that was now at the front of the room, and everyone turned to him. "Since this is over in an hour, I suggest that we dance for the rest of the time! Who's with me?"  
Lots of people yelled in agreement, including Dan and Phil. "Then let's get this party started!" the DJ said, and turned on some pop music that Dan personally didn't like too much.  
The middle of the room was now serving as a dance floor, with people, whether they were with someone or not, started to gather and dance.  
The boys sat in chairs at the edge of the room, watching everyone.  
"Should we go dance?" Phil asked over the music, and Dan shook his head.  
"Maybe when a song I like comes on."  
A few songs later, Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots came on, and Dan smiled. They weren't his favorite band, but their music was better than pop. "Let's dance now!" Dan said to Phil, and Dan got up and put his hand out to Phil. He snorted and took it, and Dan lead him to the middle of the floor.  
They danced goofily, seeing as this wasn't a very slow song.  
The next song came on, and everyone started to slow down. Dan smiled when he realized it was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.  
Dan put his hands around Phil's waist, and Phil put his around Dan's neck, and the two slowly swayed to the song.

_When I look in to your eyes,_  
_It's like watching the night sky,_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise,_  
_There's so much they hold._

_Just like them old stars,_  
_I see that you've come so far,_  
_To be right where you are,_  
_How old is your soul?_

Dan felt tears on the verge of falling out of his eyes, and he closed them. Phil looked at him while his eyes were closed. Dan was so beautiful, and he didn't even know it. 

_I won't give up on us,_  
_Even if the skies get rough,_  
_I'm giving you all my love,_  
_I'm still looking up._

Dan opened his eyes to find Phil's beautiful blue eyes staring in to his mocha brown ones. Dan smiled, and Phil smiled back, hugging Dan's neck a little tighter.

_And when you're needing your space,_  
_To do some navigating,_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting,_  
_To see what you find._

Phil started to lean in a bit, and Dan just looked in wonder in to Phil's eyes. They were the prettiest color he had ever seen, and he loved them.

_Cause even the stars, they burn!_  
_Some even fall to the earth!_  
_We've got a lot to learn!_  
_God knows we're worth it!_

As the singers voice got louder, Phil leaned in closer and soon their lips were touching. Both boys closed their eyes and melted in to the kiss. Dan felt that he should be in shock, but this all felt so natural. He knew he loved this man in front of him, and both boys knew that this wasn't part of the prank. This was all for them, and then only. 

Everyone had stopped dancing to look at the two, and many people took pictures, but the boys didn't care. All they cared about was the person in front of them. The boys broke apart and put their foreheads together, staring in to each other's eyes. Soon, Dan finally noticed the people and started to panic. "Phil, not to alarm you, but look around." Dan whispered, and Phil took a moment to look at the people, and sighed. "They'll live." Phil whispered back as he leaned in again, and Dan couldn't possibly reject him.  
The kiss was soft and sweet, and Phil took his hands off of Dan's neck and gently cupped his cheeks. Dan smiled in to the kiss, as he took his hands off of Phil's waist and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. The two continued to sway, even as the music music changed to another slow song and people started to dance again. This moment was perfect, and both boys wanted it to never end.  
But they eventually did have to end it, but they still stayed gently rocking, looking in to each other's eyes. They got back in to position to dance together, and swayed to another slow song that Dan didn't know the name of.  
Soon, the convention was over, and everyone had to go home until tomorrow. The boys laced their fingers together as soon as they had to break apart. They called a taxi back to their hotel and once they got there, they sat down on the bed that they now had to share.  
"So uh...." Dan started, and Phil smiled a small smile.  
"Yeah." Phil said, and they both laughed a little.  
"But really, what happened back there?" Dan asked, and Phil blushed a small bit. Instead of answering his question, Phil asked, "What if the prank wasn't on everyone else? What if it was on us? What if this entire eight years, we've had a crush on each other and thought the other one just thought of us as a friend? Because I sure have a crush on you, Dan, and based on the way you acted back there, I think the feeling is mutual."  
Dan grinned. "Of course the feeling is mutual!" he said, and Phil grinned too. Out of nowhere, Phil tackled Dan on to the bed and started tickling him, and Dan couldn't stop giggling. "Phil! Stop! Please!" he managed to get out, and Phil stopped, looking at Dan and his adorable disheveled hair, his shirt halfway up his chest and his face red from laughing. Phil leaned down and kissed him, and Dan kissed back, happier than he had ever been.  
After Phil finally let Dan sit up and have a moment to catch his breath, he looked at Phil. "So what does this make us?" Dan asked, and Phil smiled. "Boyfriends, I'd hope." Phil said, and Dan grinned. "That's exactly what I was hoping for."  
He gently kissed Phil, and he knew that he loved him more than life itself.

Dan decided to check Twitter and choked when he saw "#congratsdanandphil" was first on trending. "Phil, look at the trending on Twitter." Dan said, and Phil grinned when he saw it.  
"Our phandom is so sweet!" he said and Dan snorted.  
"Sometimes."


End file.
